Stun beam
Halts moving objects |inventor= |notable practitioners= |era=*Elder era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=}} The Stun beam, also known as a Stunner is a beam that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects. This beam is also commonly used in duels; it is quite useful if one's opponent is unconscious and unable to continue the duel, and is a guaranteed victory for the caster. However, many Dark mutants who are not afraid to kill (including NoHeads, and especially Mr. Stupid NoHead himself) will often prefer to go straight to the Death beam, since it is equally quick to cast (if you are willing and hateful enough), cannot be blocked, and results in instant death anyway, saving the duelist the task of finishing off a stunned enemy. History and Andromeda using the beam during the Battle of Transylvania]] It is unknown who invented the superpower, and when. It was used numerous times during the Battle of Transylvania, by both the S.M.S.B. and mutant police; it was also used during the Second NoHead War, such as the Battle of the Wasp, the Battle of the Yellowstone Base, and the Attack on New York City. It also found use during the Skirmish in the Palace of Despair, the Mission to Arizona, and the Battle of Superhero University, among others. It may be assumed that this beam was also used frequently during the First NoHead War as well, by the mutants at large. Effect If this beam is used by multiple mutants aiming at the same target, the damage it causes is increased; for example, Mrs. Butterfield had to be moved to NYC Hospital after being hit with the beam by multiple government employees in 1996, and Madam Grubble expressed surprise that it did not kill her. Dragons are able to shrug off a single stun beam, but if multiple stun beams are aimed at a dragon, they should work. It manifests itself as a jet of blue light. Defense against stunning , defense against the Stunning Spell]] The effects of a Stun beam may be counteracted by Healing powers, but will also wear off with time. It can also be deflected by a Shield. Species known to be naturally resistant to the beam include dragons, trolls, and giants. Curiously, Ruby Wright was unaffected by this beam when, in 1996, several government employees attempted to remove her from Superhero School grounds. Known uses Behind the scenes being hit by the Stun beam]] A possible variation of the beam is the Light blast. The stun beam has been identified as a jet, a flash or a burst of red, blue, white or green light. In , When Sebiscuits Cardarphen hits KM-81 with a Stun beam, it seems to strike his chest rather hard, causing him to groan in pain and leaving him incapacitated for several minutes before he catches up with the trio and attempts to stop their escape. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Notes and references Category:Power Combos